Leaving Me
by Saranade
Summary: This familiar scene. It just cant break her anymore. Apathy isn't a friend in a time of need after all? Thats what they told her. But the hurt just wont go away. -inuXkag-


Wooow! It's been so long since I've written a story. I couldn't decide between a Naruto or an InuYasha so I just decided to re-write My Immortal. This is what came out of it though. Something completely different. It'll do though.

I don't own InuYasha. If I did, it would have never ended (even though the ending was pretty good)!

**_Leaving Me  
_**inuXKag  
_"I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone..."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

The tear jerking scene was now familiar to any and all who'd ever heard of it or had the great misfortune to ever walk in upon its execution. She found it funny how every time, the night would turn dark, the moon would cover itself in a cloak of sky, the animals would cease their incessant calls and maybe, just maybe, if Kami was in a particularly mischievous mood, it would start to drizzle.

Of course she would wake up if he left. That was just the way these things worked.

_InuYasha? What? He left? Let me go find him. Kagome? She's gone? Lets go jump down the well and drag her ass back._ Of course, he was only jumping down the well to get his shard detector back. That's why it made no sense at all that she would wake up when he left. To get her protector back? Then wouldn't she be doing the exact opposite of her role in the story?

With a sigh, Kagome shifted through the dense foliage of the forest, mulling over what happened every time InuYasha went missing in the night. It wasn't really his fault, she decided. It was her fault. It was quite normal behavior to go see your lover when you missed them. And InuYasha hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't like she owned the man.

She pushed through the trees at a quicker pace now, trying not to dwell on her thoughts any longer. She was quite certain he was with Kikyo, but when she entered the clearing she still felt the familiar stab through her heart at the sight of the somewhat-zombie-priestess. The tears just fell out unbidden, and she wasn't really sure why. It wasn't like she was a stranger to this pain. No, not anymore. She had felt it countless times. In all honesty, who hadn't? _Heartbreak hotel? Oh yea, I'm a regular,_ she thought_. Cynical Condominiums? I practically live there. They have a rather nice view…_

She looked at the sight before her, the cold, hard woman in the confused hanyou's arms. Of course he would go to her. She's the original. And I'm just a copy.

Obviously the couple hadn't noticed her yet and continued their embrace. From her vantage point, she could just make out bits an pieces of their conversation.

"Kikyo…I missed you…" The miko's reply was hidden in InuYasha fire rat haori. "What? No, Never!" he continued, shouting somewhat vehemently, obviously replying to the woman's words. "Kikyo, I never stopped thinking about you even for a seco--"

The rest of his words were cut off as Kagome turned back the way she came, not caring to hear his confession. The confession of why. Why Kikyo was better. Why, even though she was a shell, a cold, cruel, heartless, calculating shell, he still wanted her. Why he didn't want Kagome. Why he didn't love her. Why Kikyo was the one for him.

xxx

"Kikyo…I missed you…" he drew her closer into his arms, relishing in how much she looked like the object of his affections. But still, she didn't satiate his need completely. Only the real thing could do that, and the cold feel of her clay skin through his shirts didn't feel right.

"InuYasha…are you using me? Pretending that I am that…girl?" Kikyo's voice was haunting and emotionless. He would have called it cold but even that was an emotion so he was unable.

"What? No, Never!" Augh! This was so simple. How could he have screwed it up? All he had to do was imagine that she was Kagome and maybe life would be that much easier, if only for the night. He knew he had to salvage this…this…whatever they head.

"Kikyo, I never stopped thinking about you even for a second! You have to believe that. You have to believe its true." He leaned down, whispering the last sentence in her ear, unable to think that this might not work. That he'd have to go back to a life of no one to love him, a life of hanging onto Kagome when she clearly did not want him.

"InuYasha." Her voice did not leave room for sympathies and he knew she was confronting him. "I will not hold on to something someone else wants me to believe when I know it not to be true. If you truly felt that way about me you would have left with me…long…ago." She pulled away from his embrace, twirling some of his silver hair listlessly in her hand. "I do not appreciate being taken for my reincarnation but I know what you and I shared is not anything compared to the…bond between you two. We did not love but only cared and perhaps that was our fatal flaw. We were each selfish and more inclined to do what was best for us than best for each other. We made selfish demands, became selfish people, and in the end, not even death could salvage us. Our time is over, for it never began. I regret much, but I know that no matter how many times I could rewrite our story, this is the way it would turn out. InuYasha and Kikyo are not names that belong to the history books. They are not names that belong to soul mates." She pulled her hand away gently and caressed his face. "I would say that maybe I could love you in another time, another place, another life…but that has already happened. InuYasha, go to her." Kikyo's hand lingered for a moment before she turned, and walked off gently towards the tall oak, decorating the mostly barren clearing. She rubbed the bark fondly and looked at him again. "Goodbye, InuYasha." And then she was gone, walking away into the night.

"…Goodbye Kikyo."

xxx

Kagome continued ahead at an unhurried pace, fairly sure that she was heading back in the right direction. But that didn't really matter, now did it? No one was waiting for her, because no one cared. No. That wasn't true. She stopped, taking deep breaths and steeling herself. Shippo cared. And Sango. And Miroku. Even Kirara. She needed to be strong. For them. But not now. Right now, she needed to be weak. For herself. And so she laid down in fetal position, admist the crinkly fall leaves, withered and brown. She curled up against the slight dampness in the ground, not completely sure if it was from her eyes or the soil. She couldn't bring herself to care that her white shirt was being ruined with mud and grime or that she would desperately need a bath after this. She couldn't bring herself to care that she'd probably never get the kinks out of her back or the dirt out of her hair. She couldn't bring herself to care that Sango and Miroku would probably be frantic with worry soon, or that she didn't have any food or water. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything. And as the tears began to come faster and the sobs racked her frame just a little more, she couldn't help but think that perhaps she had just leased herself a house at Apathy Apartments.

xxx

When InuYasha found her she was shivering and asleep. He could hear her teeth chattering well before he saw her and was quite sure that even a human would have been able too.

"Stupid girl…" he muttered and gently lifted her up. She was so small, so delicate. He rearranged her in his arms so he would not break her. Carefully, the set out towards the rising sun.

xxx

When Kagome awoke she was wrapped beneath countless blankets, with hot stones at her side. A face was poised above hers, peering down and checking her.

"Inu…Yasha?"

The hanyou grunted. "It's about time you got up. You had a fever and everything. We didn't think you were gonna make it through the night. What were you doing out there in the forest anyway?"

Kagome didn't speak for a while and InuYasha growled impatiently. "I saw you with Kikyo…" her voice was shaky but she was determined not to cry again.

InuYasha's eyes softened almost unnoticeably. "Kagome…Kikyo's gone."

She looked at him, mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock, before a hard cough erupted from her chest.

"Go back to sleep, your still sick." He said, rather gruffly as he settled again the wall next to her futon.

A few minutes later, on the verge of sleep, he spoke again. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Mmm…yea, InuYasha?" she replied sleepily.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it…" he was blushing uncontrollably.

"Mhmm…'Love you too." she muttered before succumbing to blissful sleep.

x

x

x

Expect a Naruto story next!!

-Lilii


End file.
